


Day 4: "Look, I know these are Christopher's toys, but this is fun."

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Covid Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Eddie's anticipating the year to come while he and Buck enjoy some cocoa. Buck attempts to build some presents for Chris but they're just to fun not to play with.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Day 4: "Look, I know these are Christopher's toys, but this is fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Advent fic 1 of 3 is done! I really doubled down this holiday season on the assignments for myself because fall/winter is a horrible time for me emotionally. Had to keep myself focussed somehow. If you want to stalk me or whatever, you can find me on Tumblr with DramamineOnTopOfMe, you can also find me on Discord with that....  
> I don't know man, I somehow managed to plot all of these fics in a way that I think I can get them done before December even starts. No beta, we die like men. Lowkey Fuck 2020.

Eddie turns his head to the living room where Buck’s sitting on the floor. “What are you doing? He’s going to open that in the morning.” Buck’s in the middle of the floor, surrounded by parts and paper. 

“I’m putting it together for him. I remember growing up and getting toys that had to be put together and being irritated that I couldn’t play with them right away because there were instructions. I don’t want him to get upset.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes affectionately. Of course Buck doesn’t want Chris to get upset. He’d do anything to see the kid smile. He should have known it was something like that in the first place. Turning back to the kitchen he says, “Alright, do you want a beer or are you good?” 

He waves his hand absently, stray instruction paper between his fingers, “Gatorade, no beer.” Then after a second he looks up from the parts, eyes wide, “Actually, hot chocolate!” He nods. Of course. 

The fridge door sticks slightly as he pulls on it, and he considers fixing it immediately. But it can wait for tomorrow, or even the day after. He’s got more to worry about than a sticky door. The beer bottle he pulls out is cold against his skin and dripping with condensation. 

Chris isn’t going back to school in the spring. They’ve decided online classes for the entire year and Eddie honestly doesn’t know how he’s going to afford it. He can barely afford to pay Carla as is. He feels lucky that Buck offered to go in on Christmas presents this year. 

He grabs Buck’s favorite mug from the cabinet, a large red one with white painted fingerprints on it. The LAFD logo sticks out starkly, yellow clashing with the red background. Maddie once said something about the mug being from a firehouse renovation and the fingerprints actually belonging to Bobby. 

The cocoa is hidden behind the mugs on the second shelf of the same cabinet. He realized a year ago that Chris would steal the whole container if he didn’t put it somewhere the boy can’t reach. He pulls out another mug after a second. It wouldn’t hurt to drink something other than beer tonight.

Buck hums something in the other room but he doesn’t strain to figure it out. He sets the beer down on the counter before readying the hot chocolate. He listens to the sounds coming from the other room with a small smile. He realizes Buck’s humming Mariah Carey somewhere between stirring the warm milk in the pot and dumping cocoa powder in. The flipping pages and frustrated grunts slow. 

Pulling out his phone, he brings up Spotify and clicks on the holiday playlist. White Winter Hymnal takes over the space in the kitchen. He hears a feint, “What, you didn’t like my humming?” from the other room. 

“No, it was great, just figured we’d need something more.” His phone goes back into his pocket before he pours the cocoa into mugs. Eddie pads carefully back into the living room and sets both of the cups on the coffee table. He considers sitting on the couch for a second before looking down at the mess on the floor in front of him. “I leave you for a few minutes and you manage to make a mess all over my floor. What are you even doing? You’re not supposed to be playing with it, you’re supposed to be building it.” 

“Look, I know these are Christopher’s toys, but this is fun.” Buck’s halfway done with the tower he’s supposed to be building. He’s got the action figures in his hands, moving them as if they're flying in the sky, fighting. He puts them down, a blush appearing on his cheeks. It makes his birthmark stick out just a little more. The light from the string lights Buck put up at the beginning of the month bounces off of his skin and makes his eyes sparkle.

Eddie picks the red mug up from the table and passes it over. Their fingers brush and the sparks from Buck’s eyes seem to touch his fingertips. A small gasp escapes his lips. 

They sip quietly, the sounds of winter tunes still coming from Eddie’s phone. He finally pulls it from his back pocket to put it next to his mug on the coffee table. Buck puts the action figures down after a minute or so to continue on the construction of the tower. He watches wistfully, mind still caught up on the feeling when their fingers brushed. 

* * *

The tower has long been finished and their hot cocoa drank. The music continues to drift through the living room though and at some point they ended up leaning against each other against the couch. 

He taps Buck’s thigh once, “Thank you.” 

Buck leans his head to catch Eddie’s eyes, “For what?” His eyes flit across Eddie’s face as he looks over. 

“For going in on Christmas gifts with me. I appreciate it.” 

“Of course man, you know I love Chris.” He hums lowly, looking back towards the ground. He still doesn’t know how he’s going to afford next year. He can’t be dropping Chris off at Abuela’s every time he can’t call Carla. God- “What’s going on, man?” Buck elbows him softly, body moving to sit up more on the couch. 

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” 

“Seriously, Eds,” Buck dips his head to meet eyes. His eyebrows say he doesn’t believe Eddie, and honestly, Eddie doesn’t believe himself. He’s tired and stressed, more stressed than he probably has to be, about this. Buck can probably tell.

He sighs, “I got an email the other day about the rest of the school year being online. I can’t afford Carla coming to watch Chris extra days. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

“I’ll help.” Eddie’s head jerks at the words.

“What?”

“I’ll help with Chris. I can help pay Carla, don’t worry about it.” He smiles lightly, hand coming up to Eddie’s collar. His fingers touch Eddie’s neck as he straightens the flannel collar. “I was the one to bring her to you. I know this year is hard, but we’ve got this.”

He stares, open-mouthed, at his best friend for a few seconds before leaning forwards. He tilts his head just enough so that their noses won’t crunch together. Buck doesn’t respond to the kiss right away. Then the fingers around his collar move to tighten around his jaw. Eddie tilts his head slightly before pressing closer. 

Buck tastes like chocolate and when Eddie licks his bottom lip, he lets out a squeak. His lips fall open in a gasp when Buck tugs on the hairs near the nape of his neck before pulling away. I, uh-” His eyes stay closed as he tries to pull together his thoughts. “I- thank you. Thanks, Buck.” Finally, he opens his eyes. Buck’s are shining back at him, sparkling brightly, like before. 

He pecks Eddie’s lips once more before saying, “You’re welcome, Eds.”

  
  



End file.
